Don't Be The One That Got Away
by VindicatedSunshine
Summary: My first Huddy fanfic. :d Cuddy wants to make House allow her to get into him. House doesn't want Cuddy because he thinks that she just pities him.


Title: Don't Be The One That Got Away

Author: a href=.comTwelve/a

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Rating: I really don't know. PG-13, I guess? :-j

Disclaimer: I do not own House. I want to, though. : Lol.

Author's Notes: This is my first Huddy fanfic so… :d Be nice. Lol.

Summary: I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away. I need a look that stuns you makes you want to stay. Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong. Don't want to blink cause in that second you could be gone. I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around. I need a bridge to cross this dangerous ground. Meet me in the middle like I want you to. I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through. **–The One That Got Away by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Based on the song The One That Got Away by Natasha Bedingfield. :d**

House was in his office rubbing his leg. He was in so much pain. He could not concentrate on his patient anymore.

_God, not now._ House thought._ I have to figure this out !_

"House," Cuddy interrupted his thoughts "go home. You need to rest."

"I don't want to rest. I have things to do."

"House, you're human, too."

"I don't need you to pity me, Cuddy."  
"House…"

House stood up. _Ouch._ His leg was killing him. He didn't want to deal with Cuddy so he started to walk away. Cuddy just followed him.

"I don't pity you, House," Cuddy said "I just care about you."

_Damn,_ House thought_, not now. I do not need this much pain. PLUS. I need to get away from Cuddy and her pity._

His leg gave up. He just had to sit. Cuddy approached him. Well, she tried to.

"Get away, Cuddy." House said.

"House…"

"Just leave me alone !"

Cuddy was taken aback with those words. All she could do was retreat.

_I want to get close enough to read you, House, to understand you._ That was all that Cuddy could think of while she was walking away.

House was avoiding Cuddy the whole day, it wasn't that hard. Cuddy wanted to see House but she was too scared to approach him.

Cuddy was working on some paperwork in her office when she saw House through the glass. She could not help staring.

_I gotta find your heart and shoot my arrow through._ Cuddy thought.

House felt someone staring at him. He looked at the direction of Cuddy's office and saw Cuddy looking directly at him… well, more of staring. He stared back.

_Did you see me staring? You caught my eye._ Cuddy was surprised to see House looking back at her. She was embarrassed. She wanted to look away. But she just couldn't.

House could not look away, too. He was trying to. Trying so hard…

Cuddy could see that House, too, was trying hard not to stare… _Don't turn around, House, don't walk away._ But it was too late… he was gone.

Cuddy knew that she was madly in love with House. But in her head, House didn't share the same feelings. _So what,_ she thought_, I still have to tell him how I feel._

House was playing with his cane in his office. He was thinking of Cuddy. He knew he had feelings for Cuddy but he was trying to control his emotions. _Cuddy just pities me._ He said in his head. _This will be nothing but I relationship full of pity._

Cuddy was waiting for House in the hospital's lobby. She knew House would take the elevator so, every time the elevator door opens, she'd look up and look at the door. Each time she was disappointed.

Cuddy was giving up already. She was going to go back to her office to get some paperwork done.

_Ding._ It was the elevator.

She turned back. She wasn't expecting anything.

_One more glance won't hurt. _She said. So, she looked back. No. It wasn't House. He wasn't there. Cuddy just turned back to the direction of her office. She entered then closed her door.

_Lights. I need lights. _She thought. She turned on the lights…

"Cuddy…" said a male voice.

Cuddy turned around and was shocked at who she saw.

"House…"

House approached her. Then… he just kissed her. When the kiss broke, they just looked into each other's eyes.

"Lisa…" House started "I… love you…"

"Greg…"  
"I didn't want to say anything. _Didn't want to speak in case it comes out wrong. _I know you don't love me. I know that the only emotion you feel when you see me is pity. But I don't care. I just had to tell you that… I can love, too. And I chose to love you."

House started to walk away. Cuddy was frozen. She couldn't move. She knew she had to start moving...

House was outside the hospital. It was raining but he didn't care. He just kept walking through the rain.

"Greg !"

House turned around and saw Cuddy running towards him. When Cuddy reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Don't leave, Greg. _We're alone on a platform in the rain. There's a chance and it won't come again. Turn around your whole life has changed._"

Cuddy kissed House again and he just kissed back.


End file.
